


Good Morning

by ilikeshipment



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, that quickly turns to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless ass eating and deep throating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

                Tucker woke up to one of his favorite things: a naked Washington sleeping next to him. It was the usual thing he woke up to, but it was still nice. It was early enough in the morning to beat Washington’s alarm, which Tucker should think is weird, but it really wasn’t. With his past and current situation, an abnormal sleeping pattern is to be expected. But still, he was awake before Washington, which was always rare. With a smirk, he reached his arm over to turn off his alarm. He then draped that arm along Wash’s shoulders. Wash was laying on his stomach with half of his face buried in his arms. Tucker kissed the half of his freckled nose that he could reach and then kissed the top of his cheek. Washington sighed and then squinted his eyes tight.

                “Mornin’ David,” Tucker said happily. Wash’s eyes were open now and he half smiled into his arms.

                “Morning,” he mumbled. Tucker kissed his nose again and started sliding his hand up and down his back. Wash’s eyes fluttered closed, Tucker’s touch making him want to fall back asleep instead of waking the fuck up. He sighed again. Tucker kissed his shoulder and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses until he was at the back of Wash’s neck. He was now supporting his weight with a hand on either side of Wash’s shoulders. He kept kissing and Wash let out a small, quiet laugh.

                “What?”

                “What do you think you’re doing?” Wash asked, but clearly wasn’t annoyed at all. His tone was completely playful.

                “Nothing,” Tucker said before continuing his trail, but downward this time. He slid a hand gently along Wash’s sides; feeling his toned muscles and tracing every scar. He shifted his body down as he got to his mid-back. Both his hands were on Wash’s hips now and he kept leaving opened mouth kisses on every inch he could, all while slowly moving down. He lifted his eyes for a second to see Wash watching him. He looked tired, but he was still smiling. He looked devious.

                “I see what you’re doing,” Wash spoke up.

                “Oh, you figured it out?” Tucker joked. Wash rolled his eyes.

                “Don’t tease me or I’m leaving,” Wash said sternly. He then paused, realizing his mistake.

                “Oh, I’ll tease you alright. Bow chicka bow wow,” came the imminent reply. Wash groaned and buried his face in his arms, suddenly feeling a little less turned on. A little.

                “That joke isn’t funny when you’re actually in the moment, Lav,” he said into the mattress. Tucker smiled at the nickname that only Wash called him. He decided that was definitely enough talking and continued his assault. (Haha, assault.) He kissed right above his ass, which made Wash jump a little. Tucker chuckled and bit the top of Wash’s ass cheek. Wash drew in a sharp breath and shifted a little. He opened his legs slightly, obviously enjoying Tucker giving his ass a hickey. “Tucker, fuck,” he sighed.

                Tucker moved to the other side to lick and suck on the skin. He used his left hand to massage the side he had previously worked on. Wash’s legs spread open more and he settled himself between them. He took a handful of each ass cheek and spread it apart. He then licked a strip from Wash’s balls to the top of his ass. Wash let out a full on grunt, which only increased Tucker’s ego. He kept licking, going over Wash’s entrance each time, teasing him. Wash let out another moan, sounding desperate. Tucker hummed and flicked his tongue out against Wash’s entrance, who then suppressed his moan. His sounds still weren’t full on, so Tucker licked him until he stopped suppressing them.  

                “Tucker! Fuck, oh my god!” Washington practically shouted. If anyone in their quarters were awake, they’d know they were fucking.

                _Finally,_ Tucker thought. He spit on his entrance then swirled his tongue around it in circles, still wanting to draw this out as long as possible. He wanted all the privates to know their commanding officer was late because he was getting eaten out. Finally, slowly, he slid his tongue in and licked into him. Wash hummed in approval. Tucker continued to tongue fuck him until his neck was tired from their position and Wash was a squirming mess underneath him. He stopped for a second to breathe.

                “God, you’re so sexy, David,” he cooed. He punctuated his sentence by slapping Wash’s ass, who then grunted again.

                “Tucker, I swear to god. We’re already going to be late, just hurry up.” Tucker got slightly annoyed by his words. He slapped his ass again, and then gripped Wash’s hip to flip him over. His dick sprung up and slapped Wash’s stomach. Tucker then leaned forward and took the whole thing in his mouth.  “Oh, fuck,” Wash breathed, caught off guard. Tucker then came up and looked at Wash.

                “You know, it really doesn’t matter if we’re late. They have to respect us anyway,” he pointed out.

                “Lavernius,” Washington growled. Tucker just laughed again then leaned down to flick his tongue against the head of Wash’s dick. He continued to tease while Wash threw his head back against the pillows. “I need to come _now_ ,” Wash demanded.

                Tucker smiled before taking all of Wash again, and then coming up to the tip. He repeated this motion until Wash shivered and moaned loudly. Then there was a hand in his hair and cum in his mouth. Tucker swallowed without a second thought and then sucked Wash dry before releasing him with a pop. Washington was breathing heavily and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He looked fucking sexy. Tucker crawled up the bed to kiss his boyfriend. Washington usually thought it was gross when Tucker kissed him after a blowjob, and especially after eating him out. Wash didn’t let the kiss get to deep and he broke it way too soon. He then shifted over to the edge of the bed and it seemed like he was about to get up.

                “Woah, where are you going?” Tucker asked sitting up. “I still need to get off.” He pointed to himself for emphasis. Wash turned around and shot him a “You’re kidding, right?” look.

                “We’re seriously late for today’s training. Just jack off real quick,” Wash said standing up.

                Tucker pouted his lower lip comically and threw himself down back onto the bed. “Pay attention to meeee,” he whined, half joking-half serious. Washington turned around to look at Tucker and couldn’t help but laugh. He honestly looked adorable and Wash couldn’t resist him. He leaned over him and kissed him, still chuckling. Tucker brought his hands up to cup Wash’s face. He knew Wash loved when he did that. He was surprisingly cuddly.

                “Okay, how do you wanna do this?” Wash asked when he pulled away. And Tucker genuinely thought about it for a good few seconds.

                “I kind of want to fuck your face,” he stated plainly. Washington blinked and felt his cheeks turning red. He was about to say no, but then he thought about it. And honestly, who _cares_ if they’re a few minutes or an hour late. All of the subordinates hate him anyway; it would be a good morning break for them.

                His final thought was an always reassuring “fuck it” before he gave in and said “Okay.” But it took Tucker another moment.

                “Wait, really?” He said, sounding genuinely surprised. “I totally didn’t think you would say yes to that.”

                “Well, here I am saying yes,” Wash said, getting on the bed. “Don’t question it, just enjoy it. Now stand up.”

                Tucker blinked. “What?”

                “Stand up.”

                “Um. Okay.” Tucker cautiously got off the bed and stood at the side and watched while Wash positioned himself. He laid on his back and scooted himself upwards until his head was hanging off the side of the bed.  “Oh, my god. Are you serious?” Tucker asked. He sounded fucking _stoked._

                Wash supported his head to look up at Tucker. “Yes, I’m serious. Do you wanna do this or not?”

                “Fuck yeah, dude.” And with that, Wash dropped his head back again and opened his mouth wide. Tucker slid himself in slowly, making sure Wash could take it. His mouth closed around him and Tucker was surprised when Wash didn’t tell him to stop at all until he got to his balls. “Oh, _shit_ ,” Tucker exhaled. He pulled back a little and gave a few short, experimental thrusts into Wash’s throat. The sounds coming from Wash’s throat were downright tantalizing.

                “How the fuck can you do this?” Tucker asked. Wash pushed on Tucker’s hips until his cock was out of his mouth.

                “It’s a talent,” he deadpanned. He opened his mouth again, but Tucker stood still. “Go,” he ordered. Tucker let out a small “Oh, right” and they both prepared themselves as Tucker inserted himself again. This time he didn’t hold back and he fucked Wash’s face with fast, hard thrusts.  

                “Just.. grab my hip.. if you need to breathe,” Tucker panted. And he almost couldn’t get the sentence out because _fuck_ this felt so good. His hands were on Washington’s chest for balance and he needed it because the choked, wet sounds coming from Wash’s throat made his legs go numb. He felt a hand on his hip and he pulled out immediately.

                But then he heard: “I want you to come down my throat,” and he nearly came right then and there. The hand let go and he swiftly continued fucking Wash’s face. Within a few hot seconds, he was coming down his throat and letting out a moan even he was surprised by how loud it was. Wash swallowed and then pushed on Tucker’s hips.

                “Fuck, that was harder than I remembered,” he said.

                “Well, you did a pretty fucking fantastic job,” Tucker said, breathless. Wash sighed out a laugh and smiled a genuine smile. Tucker _loved_ that smile. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and every time he saw it, the butterflies returned to his stomach. Like right now.

                “I love you,” Tucker said. But it wasn’t a “we just had crazy sex and I’m feeling very hormonal now” I love you, it was more of a “wow I can’t believe you’re mine and I need you to know how much you mean to me” I love you.

                Wash got confused and he furrowed his eyebrows. He sat up and turned around on the bed to see Tucker better. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

                “Yeah,” Tucker said shyly. “I just love you.”

                Washington felt his heart heat up and he smiled at Tucker again. “I love you, too.”

They both sighed and didn’t move for a moment. They just looked at each other and reveled in the silence. Then Wash looked over and noticed the time. “Fuck, we gotta go,” he said quickly, standing up and rushing to the dresser. Tucker laughed at his dork and then got ready with him.              

                They were definitely a good hour late, and almost everybody knew just how they spent that hour, exempt the details. However, _everyone_ noticed how less uptight Washington was that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to follow my blog notsebastianstan.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
